Halloween Night
by Mystic Shade
Summary: On Halloween, the YuGiOh cast is about to go to a party. Little do they know, chaos is about to take over. With added comments by authors.
1. Big Brother Always Comes Around

Chapter one: Big Brother Always Comes Around

It was a breezy day at Domino City and more importantly, it was Halloween. Little kids were popping out from behind trees trying vainly to scare people, only to get pushed back again. Some girls, like Mai, were examining themselves in the mirror to see which costume would look the best. Others, like Tea, were looking for the most girlish costumes-

________________________________________________________________________

reworded by Bunny: (of people like Tea) They are looking for the most idiotic and stupid costumes that would make them look like a bunch of six-year-olds who just got a make-up set.

Mirrowa: Result, a somewhat disappointing view of a strange looking clown that messed up on make-up big time!

Bunny: Hey, you stole my line!!!

Mirrowa: Too bad!

________________________________________________________________________

Anyway, it was Halloween and people were doing strange things in Domino City, and unlike usual school, Domino High was still open, at least, for a few hours of school. Then their traditional Halloween party would begin.

Joey (on the phone): Yuge, what are you going to the party as?

Yugi: me? I¡¯m not gonna dress up, I¡¯ll just let my Yami take my place 

Bunny(explanation):Yugi was sadly, quite short while his Yami was about two feet taller. This way, he hoped that he could finally get a girl to dance with him.

Yugi(to above): That¡¯s so mean! Why do you have to be such a cold person?

Joey: I was thinking that I could be an Ax Raider

Yugi: Great idea Joey! But I¡¯m not dressing up. See ya at school!!!(hung up)

At Tea and Mai¡¯s houses it looked like a tornado had struck so we don¡¯t need to bother with them. Tea finally decided to go as an Angel and Mai as a Devil(Mai was going because it wasn¡¯t just a school party, it was a big social event)

_____________________________________________________________________________

Bunny: Tea is probably practicing her speeches right now!

Mirrowa:I don¡¯t like Tea either but you don¡¯t have to openly make fun of her!

Bunny: I¡¯m not, I¡¯m just stating the truth!

Mirrowa: Right, I believe you.

Bunny: But I _am telling the truth! Tea is pretty stupid._

Mirrowa: I¡¯m inclined to agree with you!

______________________________________________________________________________

Tristan and Bakura were on the phone

Tristan: Bakura, what are you going to be for Halloween?

Bakura: Well, since I¡¯m usually very nice, I¡¯ll just go as my Yami.

Tristan: WHAT!!!!! Do you know what your Yami is going to do to us??? 

Bakura: I know, but I feel a little sorry for him since he loves to torture people and he doesn¡¯t get to do that when he¡¯s with me. What are you going as?

Tristan: Celtic Warrior, gotta go, bye.

_________________________________________________________________________

At Isis and Malik¡¯s House

Isis: Malik, what are you going to the Costume party as?

Malik: My Yami.

Isis: You are going as your Yami! Why, the last time you did that, the whole house came tumbling down after we left (literally).

Malik(looking embarrassed): that was before I learned how to control Yami Malik!

Isis: Are you sure he wasn¡¯t just pretending to be obedient?

Malik: Yes!!!

Isis: well, I wish you good luck! It¡¯s a good idea anyhow, I¡¯ll go as my Yami too!

_____________________________________________________________

While at the Kaiba mansion

Mokuba: Big brother, can I ask you a favor?

Kaiba (I¡¯ll just call him Kaiba cause I like it better than Seto): Yes

Mokuba: Iknowthatyourschoolhasapartyandifyousaywhatitmeansyesicango *pant,pant*

Kaiba: I know your tricks Mokuba. No, you can¡¯t go.

Mokuba: Then it¡¯s time for plan B

Kaiba: I won¡¯t fall for that again

Mokuba(looks up with Puppy Eyes): *sniff, sniff, yells* YOU NEVER CARE FOR ANYONE BUT YOUR WORK *hic cups* NOW YOU DON-hic T EVEN TAKE ME ANYWHERE. I?L GO AND BE-hic JOEY¡¯S BROTHER.

Kaiba: That¡¯s not true, I care for my company and you and-

Mokuba: OH JOEY, NEW BIG BRO-hicTHER

Kaiba: Fine, you can go, just, just never ever call the Mutt your big brother

Mokuba: I knew you¡¯d come around(hic-ups miraculously disappear)


	2. At School

Chapter Two: Waiting for the Party

When all had arrived at school(except Mai, Isis, Malik, and Mokuba) the school day began. All of Yugi+friends+Kaiba were in the same classes and the day began as usual.

Kaiba: Hey Mutt, you look stupider than usual in that costume*smirks* 

Joey: (who thought that they were suppose to come to school with their costume on) It¡¯s not as if you can be going as anything but a computer freak! And you don¡¯t even need a costume!

___________________________________________________________

Bunny: Don¡¯t make fun of Kaiba Joey!! He¡¯s not any more of a computer freak than I am!

_________________________________________________________

Kaiba: *shrugs*If you¡¯re going to make a come back at least make it a good one Joey, no MUTT.

Tea: Hey, guys, break it up. You should be friends. Friendship is more important ov-

Kaiba: I¡¯ve wasted enough time with you idiotic people!*goes into class*

Joey: I better go too.

Tea: But-

Bakura: Me too

(Yugi alone remains)

Tea: Well, that was rude!!!

Yugi: Please finish!

Tea: Well, I was saying having friends is-

(Bell rings to get to class)

Tea: Well, Yugi, aren¡¯t you coming?

Yugi:(pulls out earplugs) What?

Tea:(exasperated) The bell rang!

Yugi: Oh, thanks.

(In the Math Class)

Teacher: If two plus x is 142394 then what is x?(eyeing her students looking for someone who didn¡¯t pay attention. Result: Mr. Seto Kaiba who usually didn¡¯t pay attention and Mr. Joey Wheeler, who is a dimwit) Mr. Kaiba?

Kaiba:(thinking) Why do you call on me while I¡¯m doing my work when I answer all the problems correct anyway. (What he said)142392

Teacher: Mr. Kaiba, correct but put that laptop away this instant! Or I¡¯ll give you detention.

Kaiba:(thinking) Stupid moron, how else am I supposed to get my company work done? I¡¯ll get her fired.(what he said) Fine *glaring at the teacher*

Teacher: *glares back* Mr. Wheeler, what is pi?

Joey: *wakes up*(thinking) What was the problem?(random guess) 4553?

Teacher: Wrong, I recommend that you sleep less in my classroom!

(Bell rings for next class: Science)

(In the Chemistry Lab)

Teacher: Today, class, we¡¯re going to do a very dangerous experiment and if you don¡¯t want to be harmed I suggest that you don¡¯t do this Lab. It can melt hair, desks, and laptops, right Mr. Kaiba?

Kaiba: Fine, I¡¯ll put it away.

Teacher: Now, pair up into groups.

(Class shuffles into pairs except for Kaiba)

Teacher: Who are you going to work with Mr. Kaiba?

Kaiba: Me

Teacher: You have to work with somebody!

Kaiba: I don¡¯t trust any of those dimwits to do this lab right.

______________________________________________________________

Bunny: I agree with you, Kaiba

Mirrowa: Yeah, of course you do. You two are both cold people

Bunny: How am I cold?

Mirrowa: Let Tea explain it to you

Tea: I¡¯ll be glad to. You should have friends because etc.

______________________________________________________________

Teacher: I¡¯ll pick a partner for you, Mr. Wheeler, come over here and be pairs with Mr. Kaiba here.

Kaiba: I¡¯ll work with you mutt, as long as you don¡¯t touch anything.

Joey: Oh, what does dis do?

(Kaboom!!!)

*bell rings to signal the end of school*

Class: Hooray!!!

So, how¡¯d you like it? If you¡¯re wondering who Bunny is and haven¡¯t read my bio, she¡¯s my friend who is, of course, not a computer person. Please read and review!!!

Visit www.realityshownews.com for articles, polls, and forums about reality TV shows.


	3. Costume Shopping

Chapter Three: Costume Shopping

Mirrowa: Just to let you know, in the last chapter Joey only succeeded in blowing up only his table because Kaiba stopped him from adding more Sodium to their experiment. 

Bunny: Pitiful Joey.

Mirrowa: Stop thinking that you¡¯re better than everyone!

Bunny: But I am!

Kaiba: What did you say? I can beat you at everything.

Bunny: Shut up. No you can¡¯t-not at viola and piano!

Kaiba: Unfortunately, you¡¯re right. And by the way, you _are a computer freak._

Bunny: Kaiba, how about we call an entente. You stop saying you¡¯re better, I¡¯ll stop saying I¡¯m better (even though I am!), and I¡¯ll actually be sort of nice to you. Deal?

Kaiba: Fine, since you¡¯re the only one here other than me who knows what entente means.

Mirrowa: And me of course!

Kaiba: Sure you do. What does it mean then?

Mirrowa: It means, um, I¡¯ll ask Joey! Hey Joey, what does entente mean?

Joey: It¡¯s a thing that you use as a shelter when you are camping (tent)

Mirrowa: Thanks Joey! Kaiba, entente means a shelter!

*Kaiba and Bunny are both cracking up at Mirrowa and Joey.*

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaiba: Stupid Mutt and Idiot teacher *gets into Limo* now I have pick Mokuba up from the elementary school.

(gets to elementary school)

Mokuba: BIG BROTHER!!!!!LET¡¯S GET READY FOR THE COSTUME PARTY!!!!

Kaiba: *groans*all right 

Mokuba: can we go to COSTUMES R US to shop? 

Kaiba: Fine, Driver, go to Costumes R Us.

(when they arrive)

Mokuba: OOOOO there is soooo many costumes here! What are you gonna be Big Brother?

Kaiba: I¡¯m not wearing some stupid costume, it wasn¡¯t part of the deal!*glares at Mokuba*

(even Mokuba backed down)

AFTER 30 min 

Mokuba: I¡¯ll be a Baby Dragon

Kaiba: fine

Mokuba: BIG BROTHER, LOOK, THERE IS YUGI AND HIS FRIENDS!!!!

Kaiba: Mokuba, don-

Mokuba: *yells* HEY, YUGI, COME HERE

Kaiba: Oh no

Yugi: hey Mokuba and Kaiba

Tea: what are you doing here?

Mokuba: *smiling brightly* I¡¯m shopping for a costume with my Big Brother!

Joey: *laughs* Kaiba, you shop?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mirrowa: Shut up Joey(still angry with the entente humiliation)

Bunny: Hey, I made a poem about Joey!

There once was an idiot boy, named Joey

He was so stupid he couldn¡¯t even say ¡°patooey¡±,

When Mirrowa asked him, 

¡°What is an entente¡±,

He dropped three letters and said the meaning of tent.

Mirrowa: Great poem 

Bunny: I am a genius

Mirrowa: careful, your ego is growing like Pinocchio¡¯s nose

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaiba: Fancy seeing you here Mutt, are you here to find a costume bone to chew?

Joey: Why you $#@$#(no curse words will be written in this Fanfic)

Tea: Break it up or I¡¯ll be forced to say one of my speeches

Joey: okay

Kaiba: you¡¯ll give me a headache and I¡¯m out of aspirin

Tea: I¡¯m insulted, but that¡¯s better!!!!!!

Yugi: Kaiba, you know how you owe me a favor for saving your life at Pegasus¡¯s castle? 

Kaiba: Yeah, (not liking where this conversation was going) and?

Yugi: well, can you give me and my friends a ride to the costume party?

Kaiba: WHAT, are you a #$@$%#$ #%#@$ *looking gloomy* oh, all right, fine

Yugi: thanks

(Yugi and company+Kaiba get into limo)


	4. Surviving the Ride

Chapter 4: Surviving the Ride

Last chapter, we left poor Kaiba surrounded by hyper bouncing teenagers

Mirrowa:*sobs* I feel so sorry for him 

Bunny: When did you start feeling sorry for anybody?

Mirrowa: That's so insensitive!!

Bunny: see, now you're the cold person!!!

Mirrowa: How am I cold?

Bunny: You just are!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Joey: Kaiba, why are you locking everything up?

Kaiba: You think that I'm going to trust anything of value?

Joey: are you saying that I'm not trustworthy?

Kaiba: what do you think I'm saying?

Joey: why you *&*#!!!!!

Kaiba: *wonders aloud* can mutts come up with anything besides curses that are so unoriginal?

Tea: *slowly* f-r-i-e-n-d-s-h-i-p i-s i-m-p-o-r-t-a-n-t b-e-c-a-u-s-e

Kaiba: Why don't you stop your preppy cheerleading speeches and go hide in a corner or the limo before I decide to throw you out (that is sooo original!!!)

Tea: *sniffs, "tries" to be "brave" meaning tries to not cry* Fine

Tristan: that's a lot better, thanks Kaiba!

Kaiba: *silence*

Tristan: Hello, I'm talking to you

Kaiba: (working on laptop) *murmurs* I don't waste my time talking to someone who has no opinion of his own

Tristan: you don't have to tell the truth in front of everyone!!!

Bakura: Will YOU SHUT UP!!!

Yugi: OH MY GOD!!! BAKURA SAID _SHUT UP_

Bakura: well, I can't hold it inside all the time!!!

Driver: *announcing* we will be at the destination in ten minutes

Kaiba: Finally I can get away from you freaks *looks around* WHERE IS MOKUBA?

Yugi: I don't know!!! I think we left him at the shop

Kaiba: WE HAVE TO GO BACK FOR HIM!!!

Yugi: NO you will drop us off at the party, then we can go back for him

Kaiba: But-but 

*everyone in the limo except for the driver jumps on Kaiba and finally succeeds in tying Kaiba up*

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In their Limo, Isis and Malik seem to have some problems of their own

Isis: Malik, can you shut the @$#% up for one minute???

Malik: I can't stop my yami from taking over my body and making evil plaaaaans

Marik: Hello Isis, NOW CROUCH DOWN IN FEAR

Isis: geez, I have work to do, and have you worked in any of those anger management classes?

Marik: no, but that's not the point, when are we going to get to the party,

Isis: never if you don't shut up now

Marik *turns back to Malik*: okay

Isis: *looks through window* Malik, isin't that little boy Seto Kaiba's brother?

Malik: By Ra, it is him *calls to Mokuba who is crying at the moment in his baby dragon costume* Hey Mokuba, are you going to the party

Mokuba: *sniffs* ye-es, but by brother *sniffs* left me here *wails at that thought*

Isis: Now, now, don't cry, we'll give you a ride, we're going there ourselves

Mokuba: thanks

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After ten minutes, everyone arrives at the Party and exchanges greetings which included on Joey getting a few punches from Kaiba and hugs from Mokuba who seemed to forget very quickly that his brother accidentally left him at the costume shop

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mirrowa: awww, isn't that cute?

Bunny: it's just like you to get all mishy-mushy 

Kaiba: You know what? Let's all call a truce, by the way Mirrowa, entente means truce

Mirrowa: *embarassed* I knew that

Bunny + Kaiba: Sure you did


	5. At The Party

Chapter Five: The Party Starts  
  
Mirrowa: In the last chapter Kaiba-  
  
Bunny: Be quiet, if they wan't to know what happened in the last chapter, then they're gonna have to read it for themselves!!  
  
Mirrowa:*sulkily* Fine ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ Joey:*looks up* whoa, that house sure is creepy  
  
Kaiba: Awww, the mutt is scared of the house  
  
Joey:*embarassed* no I'm not!!  
  
Mokuba: yes you are  
  
Tea: excues me  
  
Joey: Ahhhh, please don't, I'll stop annoying everyone, just don't stare another speech!!!!  
  
Tea: then what should you do?  
  
Joey: (to Kaiba) Sorry Sorry  
  
Tea: and you  
  
Kaiba: why don't you shut your blabbering cheerleading mouth, you cheerleader  
  
Tea: (to Kaiba) you are the one who should have friends!! Friends are important because... (After 20 min) ..and that's why having friends is important!! I hope you understand that now  
  
Kaiba: What? Are you done already? I only finished 87899/97766 of my company work, usually I get it all done while you're blabbing away  
  
Yugi: Tea, don't feel baaaa- ( got banished to the shadow realm by Yami Bakura)  
  
Y. Bakura: *snickers*  
  
Tea: NOOOOOO(continues on for 15 pages)OOOO YUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y. Yugi: Hi Tea, did you miss me  
  
Tea: Yugi!!! *delighted* How did you get back?  
  
Y.Yugi: I'm not Yugi, I'm Yami Yugi  
  
Tea: that explains it ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ Bunny: Pathetic, can't you come up with anything better than that?  
  
Mirrowa: it's not as if you can think of anything!!!! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ Kaiba: *Rings doorbell*  
  
Mokuba: Wait for me big brother  
  
Joey: And Mokuba, wait for us 


	6. The party begins sort of

Chapter Six: The Party Starts  
  
Mirrowa: YES!!!!! BUNNY(a.k.a on fanfiction.net CybErdrAgOn) GONNA LEAVE STORY ALONE!!!!!!!!*i was doing all the writing...* ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________  
  
as the cast watches the door open an *gasp* "ugly old man" obviously in a costume opens the door.  
  
Now, Joey, being the mongrel he is said: Hey, why is da ugly old man hostin' da party?  
  
Kaiba: awwww, the mutt needs a calender to remember what the date is...  
  
Joey: Its...uh...(obviously doesn't know the date) christmas  
  
*Laughter spreads*  
  
"ugly old man": come in  
  
The YGO cast goes in............................................................*oops, fell asleep sry...wait, who am I saying sorry to... no one ever reads my stories or think that thery're good (goes into a state of denial)*  
  
The sight was a little less than welcome... well... actually there was no sight as the room was all dark...  
  
*screams are heard then a huge *thump* followed by a "get off me, you perverted mutt"  
  
Marik: ok, there seemed to have been a big hole in the floor and we all fell in it  
  
Other statements are heard like "ow, ow, ow" "AHHHHH i've been soiled by the mutt" and "Holy shit, that hurt"  
  
finally there was enough um... "unconfusion" to have Kaiba take out a flashlight and look around.  
  
Kaiba: There is a path in front of us. I guess this is the way to the party  
  
Mutt * I mean* Joey: why do you have da flashlight?  
  
Kaiba: Because the invitation said to bring one  
  
Mongrel *ahhhh* Joey: I didnt see dat  
  
Kaiba: great, now the mutt has a seeing problem  
  
Joey: *scowls*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
sorry for the shortness. I have writer's block. Maybe it would help if I worked on another fanfic... 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter seven: Who will be sacrificed??  
  
This is one of my very bad fanfics, so if you like insanity and a humorous, forgot-to-spell-check story, then by all means please continue. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The YGO cast continued down the path found by Seto Kaiba. Joey seemed to have settled down, but kept whimpering.  
  
Joey *mutters*: I'm not scared of da dark, I am not scared of da dark  
  
Kaiba: Will you shut up!?!?!  
  
Joey *scowls*  
  
Tea: Now now boys, we don't need a fight  
  
Kaiba: (mutters something inappropriate for readers)  
  
Tea: *Gasps*  
  
Yugi: Kaiba, you wouldn't dare!  
  
Kaiba: Watch me!  
  
Kaiba proceeded onto cutting one of Tea's high heels off, so she has to shut up in order to completely focus her dim-witted brain on walking with only one heel.  
  
Voice: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA WELCOME TO MY LAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: What was that?  
  
Random Surfer Dude #1: DUDE, it was a scary voice  
  
Tristan: oh, ok  
  
Voice: mwahahahhaah, in order to proceed past this door, one of you has to be left behind!  
  
YGO cast + random surfer dude #1: Where is the door? (or in the case of the surfer dude: Dude, where is the door?)  
  
*Random Door appears*  
  
Voice: Decide now! Who will be left behind?  
  
Authoress: Because of the inappropriate language in the next scene, all bad words will be substituted with "puppy"  
  
Kaiba: Easy, I pick the puppy mutt  
  
Joey: NOOOOO I puppy vote for um...Yugi!  
  
Yugi *puppy (this is the real word! Not a substitution) dog eyes*: WHAT the puppy????  
  
Mokuba: Don't vote for Yugi, you puppy of a puppy!  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba! You shouldn't even be saying puppy, and Tea, if it's not the mutt, then it's you that puppy goes!  
  
Mokuba: I can say puppy what ever puppy I puppy want  
  
Tea: Woah, that is some puppy sentence  
  
Mokuba: Puppy Puppy Puppy Puppy!!!  
  
Marik: You won't even be puppy staying puppy long Tea  
  
Tea: Who would be in their puppy minds to puppy vote for me?  
  
Voice: WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE PUPPY UP!?!?!?!?!  
  
Mai: Only if you puppy would  
  
Voice: No, you wouldn't want me to shut the puppy up because I am the only one who knows how to get out of here!  
  
Mai (being oh so-blond): Shut the *gets mouth covered by Joey*  
  
Voice: Beside you, you will find a slip of paper and a pencil. Write down your name and the name of the one who you want to sacrifice to eternal doom!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHHA  
  
*YGO cast all write names down*  
  
Voice: Now, put the slips of paper into the basket before you  
  
*YGO cast obliges*  
  
Voice *laughs*: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I now have the results! The one voted off is..*dum dum dum dum* Tristan!  
  
Tristan: WTF?!?!?!?!!  
  
Rest of the Cast: Sorry, we didn't think you'd mind and the authoress didn't like people who couldn't think for themselves.  
  
Authoress: Yup yup, you were getting to be too minor of a character. I had considered Tea or Joey, but I would like some fun with them first..  
  
Tristan: I'LL KILL YOU (just like the rest of your math class wants to) *brandishes knife*!!!!!  
  
Authoress: Uh oh.*runs*  
  
Voice: Now, we can't have that.*presses button*  
  
Abnormally hot-headed Tristan: *falls into a hole*  
  
*the twin doors open* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen next? Who is this "voice"? And has the authoress's math class killed her yet? Find out in the next chappie of um.*refers back to title* oh yeah, Halloween Night. 


	8. Choices, Choices

Chapter eight: Choices, choices  
  
Authoress: ME IS NOT DEAD YIPEE!!! But bad things did happen to my violin.along with my violin case, bow, jacket and sweater. If you want to find out what happened, AIM me at Darkfariegrl or just guess. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gate/door opened and revealed. a maze!  
  
Kaiba: HA, I expected something deadly, but I guess this was the best that our plotter was able to come up with  
  
Tea: You mean, you can.well.actually get through?  
  
Kaiba: *reminds himself to calm down and not kill Tea = (*  
  
Marik: *snickers and has evil thoughts*  
  
Yugi: Look, let's just get the hell out of here  
  
Joey: that's a good plan  
  
Isis: no duh  
  
Tea: How the heck to you suppose we figure out how to get through the maze?  
  
Kaiba: easy, we put one hand on a wall and follow it. We're bound to get to the exit this way. It may be slow, but it is accurate  
  
Voice: *thinks about how to defeat Kaiba's ingenuity*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bunny: I wonder what blood tastes like.  
  
Authoress: Gah, We've got another bunnicula on the loose!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well anyway, the cast all follow Kaiba and all goes smoothly until..  
  
Joey: I have to go potty, I mean, go to the bathroom  
  
Kaiba: *huge anime fall*  
  
Marik: JUST GO BEFORE I SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM, TO THY DOOM!!!  
  
Isis: *sighs* I had thought that anger management class had done a miracle.what a waste of MY money.  
  
Evil Marik: MwAHAHAHAHAahA  
  
Authoress: sTOp ScReWInG wItH tHe CaP LoCKs!!!  
  
Yugi: Oops  
  
Joey: I really REALLY have to go!!  
  
Kaiba: *thinks* suicide is starting to look like a really good choice now.  
  
Tea: Don't worry, just go in the corner.we won't watch  
  
Joey: *busies and relieves himself*  
  
Joey: I don't have toilet paper!!  
  
rest of the YGO cast: *Looks at each other, shakes head*  
  
Yugi: Sorry Buddy, guess you'll have to smell  
  
Kaiba: Let us go NOW!  
  
*cast hears the warning in his voice and shuffles in line*  
  
Marik: Forward.March  
  
YGO cast except for Kaiba: Hup two three four.  
  
they get out of the maze with an extremely smelly Joey trailing behind  
  
Voice: Another shall be sacrificed  
  
Cast: *looks at Joey*  
  
Yugi: NO, hez my bestest buddy!  
  
Cast *looks at Isis partly because of Evil Marik's mind control*  
  
Isis: uh oh.*falls*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress: Like it????? I really need to know this.how do you pronounce Manga? As in mangos or as in mahn-ga? 


End file.
